More the Merrier
by R3TR0
Summary: Birds of Prey had now been split for a year, ever since final crisis and the corruption of the Daily Planet. Coping with the loss of Black Canary, the birds of prey manage to reunite and this time, Oracle is not involved so it’s left up to, Selina Kyle.
1. More the Merrier

A/N: What if? Black Canary had died in Final Crisis.

**More The Merrier**

Selina Kyle Barbara Gordon Bruce Wayne Oliver Queen

Oracle maneuvered her chair into the big silver room of her new team—

Justice League UK.

Supergirl flew over to Oracle, 'Do you think I will be chosen to be in the new BoP?"

Oracle gasped and dropped her glasses. Supergirl was holding a leaflet in her hand, Oracle grabbed it and read it to herself, 'You are one of the 20 heroes to be chosen for the new BoP only four will be chosen, I will get back to you if you are chosen, Selina Kyle x'

Oracle scrunched it up and threw it behind her, 'No, your part of this team'

'What! It's not my fault that you can't let go of what happened a year ago and since when are you the boss of team!'

'THAT STUPID TEAM KILLED DINAH!'

'Stop making out you're the only one who has to suffer! Think of Ollie!'

'Why Don't you leave now, with your stupid Kryptonian blood'

Supergirl's eyes went red 'Don't tell me what to do! Or you will suffer consequences'

'Listen Kara, don't mess with me, we are the only two people in the training room I could take you down and no one would know'

'Listen Barbara, I don't have time to play your games'

'Oh Kara'

Suddenly a green female figure appeared before Kara's eyes, with the face of Oracle,

'Robot, attack' Oracle smirked, The robot kicked Kara, Kara smirked back, this meant a challenge.

Selina Kyle knocked on Ollie's door with Helena in the buggy, Ollie opened the door, 'Sorry to dump her on you on such short notice' Selina smiled,

'It's the least I could do'

Selina blushed at Ollie, when Ollie first started dating Dinah,

him and Catwoman had a fling,

Ollie then cheated on Dinah whilst he was boyfriend with Dinah. Ollie smiled, he looked down at her coat and spotted a red outfit poking through the gaps, 'What's that?'

'Nothing' Selina wrapped her coat around herself 'Nothing, just business'

'Don't tell me your crime fighting again' Selina shook her head and walked away, very fast. Selina got to Wayne Corp headquarters, the place was packed, she walked in the building and up to the secretary, 'Hi, it's Ms Kyle, may I speak to Bruce?'

'Yes you can, just come round here' The secretary was leaning down, trying to find some papers, she stood up, turned around and opened a door, she walked in and called Selina, Selina went round the desk and into the room, Selina was yet to see the secretary's face.

The secretary spun round, she was looking down, then suddenly her body shifted into a gleaming green, she ran up to Selina and grabbed her by the throat, 'Don't start the Birds of Prey again, or you will suffer and so will Helena'

'You touch my child and I ---' The woman continuously squeezed Selina's neck.

Selina managed to lift her two legs up, she pressed them against the woman and back flipped off her, Selina quickly swiped the woman with her leg. The woman fell to the floor,

'Nice try Barbie' Suddenly the face shifted into Barbara Gordon's sign for Oracle,

'Glad to see you noticed my Oracle Bot'

'Now listen Babs, you touch Helena and I kill comish, understood?'

'Sorry to disappoint you '_lina _thatOllie you gave Helena to but when you left he was ambushed by my robot, it was just simply a robot of mine, you do this Selina and Helena suffers!'

'You don't have the guts! You ruthless bitch' Selina got out her old cat claws and swiped the robot's head off.

Selina quickly bashed open the window, she used her cat powers and leaped to the opposite building, she leaped off and landed on top of Ollie's house. She looked through a tiny window that poked into the attic, Ollie and Sin had been locked in. Selina bashed through the window. 'Selina, I'm so glad to see you!' Ollie ran over to her and hugged him, Selina walked over to the door, 'Ollie get your bow and arrow, the now ruthless Oracle is going to hurt Helena through your clone!'

'My arrows are downstairs!'

Selina picked the lock and slung the door open

'Stay here with sin, I'll have to use them'

Selina rushed downstairs and hid, she saw the robot of Ollie, to have less confusion she just called him Oracle. Selina spotted the umbrella stand, in it were a bunch of green arrows, she knew they weren't the real hi-tech ones but they will have to do.

Selina leaped over to them, she grabbed them, Oracle spotted her, she had to react quick.

She ran and slid under him, she ran over to the buggy, 'Since when were you so ruthless'

'Since Dinah died' Oracle shouted, Selina shot the arrows at the robot, the robot deflected it, 'Stupid--'

Suddenly one of the proper arrows appeared in the robot's back, Sin was standing there, she had just thrown and arrow at the robot. The robot fell to the floor and shut down. 'S..S…Sin?'

'Daddy taught me to do that'

'Where is he?'

'Here, incase Sin missed'

Ollie was behind Selina. Selina rushed over to him and hugged him, 'Thank you, but we need to pay a little visit to the Justice Legion'

'First, you need to explain what is going on' Ollie sighed.

Selina took off her coat to reveal a red outfit, 'Fine, but Sin and Helena can't hear'

After hours of explaining to Ollie, he finally agreed to help her start the group,

'Thanks, your way more calm than Babs'

'I don't know what's happened with her, I think we have to go see her, _now_'

'Do you have the keys to Dinah's jet'

'No, but Bruce has it, that's why I went to see him, until I was ambushed'

'And where is the head quarters?'

'Bruce built an underground base for me underneath Wayne Corp building.'

'Ok, but before we go see Oracle, we have to see Bruce'

'Wait! I need to show you my twenty!'

'Hold On, who's going to look after Sin and Helena?'

Sometime Later In Wayne Corp.

'Good Thinking, giving the kids to Dinah's sister'

Selina and Ollie barged passed everyone into Lucias Fox's office. Selina slammed the door open and Ollie followed behind.

'Nice to see you to'

'Cats and Foxes don't mix'

'Do you want the keys?'

'Hand them over'

'How did you?' Ollie wondered,

'Don't ask him'

Selena and Ollie got into the lift, Selina pressed the alarm button, 'What are you doing Selina!?'

'Bruce's lady friend Vikki, monitors security, she'll see its us'

Suddenly the lift shot down, it opened to a big lighted crystal blue room.

Bruce Wayne aka Batman was leaning against the table, 'So you got Mr. Queen to assist you'

'Well I had no work, since the justice league is so busy, so I thought why not?' Ollie smiled

Bruce laughed. Ollie stared at Bruce, 'You laugh?'

'So Bruce, you in or out?'

'I'm only helping choose the ladies, then it's back to the league for me, yes the justice league in which I am part of' Bruce leaned towards Ollie as he spoke, Ollie rolled his eyes.

Selina walked over to two massive black doors, she touched them and they slid open. It was a sideways door. Ollie and Bruce walked into the different place, 'Where are we?'

'Where are we?'

'Look out'

'At the bottom of the watchtower!'

'Wow!'

Selina got in the jet with Bruce and Ollie, 'Bruce, set the plane off then put it on autopilot, I want to show you my twenty girls'

Selina took of her black utility belt she was wearing and opened a mini pocket, she slipped out a mini data card, she chucked it in the air and it exploded into a hologram.

The ship shot off into the sky, the earth coming closer towards them. Bruce clicked 'Autopilot' and sat down with Selina and Ollie, who where looking at the photograph.

'Here are the twenty'

'No Huntress?' Bruce wondered

'She says she doesn't want to be involved'

'Wait, you don't choose Lady Shiva but you choose Enchantress who

no one has heard of?'

'Shut it'

'And why is Donna got on her old, old uniform?'

'Let's just decide'

'Straight Away, I know who to pick' Ollie told Selina and Bruce

'Who?'

'I'm starting to think that choosing four is a bad idea' Bruce sighed,

'Your right, seven will be chosen'

'Well my other three would be'

'I don't agree, I think these people are ready'

'Selina, who do you think?'

'I'm choosing one of mine and three from both of yours'

'Kara!?'

'She's ready Bruce' Ollie told him

'That team is final, I will be summoning them…now' Selina smirked, she pressed

A red button and suddenly six girls appeared before them.

'Hello girls, you have been chosen to be part of Birds of Prey, I am Selina Kyle head of BoP and this is Ollie, mission director and this is Bruce Wayne, the supplier of equipments'

'Oh my god, thanks' Were the few words that came from the six of the girls.

'Hey, where's Supergirl?'

'Last thing I heard she was with…' Ollie's eyes straightened,

'Selina, fasten the jet, Oracle has Supergirl!'

'Girls, your first mission, you will all find a BoP earring in your belt/jacket/weaponry cases, now the mission briefing: This is the only mission me and Ollie are coming on, we have to stop Oracle who we think has been infected by Brainiac (considering her weird behaviour) and we need Ice to freeze everyone whilst Manhunter, Zatanna and Fire go search for Supergirl. Me, Ollie, Bruce, Batwoman, Zinda and Ice will fight Oracle'

The jet came into landing, 'Girls lets go'

The jet crashed down, but no harm was done to anyone or jet.

'This is a bit of a shock, but I'm up to it' Batwoman told Selina,

The girls ran into the base, Ice saw the heroes, 'Hold--'

Ice froze everyone in the room apart from her team mates, 'Manhunter, Zatanna and Fire, here are scanners for any Kryptonian blood, go' Bruce gave the girls,

'I'm also going to assist you' Bruce pressed a button, Ollie and Bruce shifted into their costumes. Bruce head off with the Supergirl search team. Selina hadn't shifted into her costume, 'No costume?' Ollie wondered whilst getting out his Bow, Selina turned sharply at Ollie, 'Those days are over'

'If you ask me, you should be Scandal, Scandal II' Ice smiled,

Selina smiled back, Selena had a tracker in her hand, she led the girls into a big Silver room, she burst in, Oracle was there, standing. 'Hi Brainiac' Selina walked in.

'How did you guess' Oracle's eyes went green,

Suddenly the OracleBot appeared behind Selena, 'AGH' Selina and Ollie cried out as they were tazered by the OracleBot.

Ice, spun round and froze OracleBot, Zinda and Batwoman leaped over to Oracle,

'Try' Batwoman flipped over Oracle, Oracle grabbed her hand in mid-air and slammed her to the floor, she was un-conscious. Zinda backed off, pretending to be scared, Oracle moved towards her. Zinda slid under her legs and punched her in the back of the head, Oracle stuttered away,

'Good move' Oracle spun round and smacked her leg into Zinda, Zinda flew back and fell unconscious. Suddenly the OracleBot unfroze, Ice was surrounded, Ice leaped over the OracleBot and into the main room, she unfroze everyone,

'HELP ME!'

The heroes gathered to see OracleBot and the Brainiac infected Oracle,

'Don't worry, this isn't the first time' Ray Palmer spoke,

Ice backed off, Green Lantern and Aquaman we slammed against the computer, Hawkgirl and Shazam smirked at the OracleBot, Hawkgirl swung her mace round, Oracle appeared and grabbed it, Oracle twirled the mace and made an electric bolt shoot at Hawkgirl, which made her unconscious. Shazam blasted OracleBot's head off, 'Mikaal and Ray, Get Oracle!'

Ray grew huge, he crashed threw the lights. He swung down and smacked Oracle into the next room, Starman exploded the room, Ray shrank back to normal size. Suddenly Ray and Mikaal saw Shazam fly back and hit the ground, unconscious. OracleBot had reformed. Suddenly the door burst open, Ice had gone and found her other team mates. Mikaal and Ray ran over to Bruce, Fire, Zatanna, Manhunter, Ice and an unconscious Supergirl. 'They have beaten everyone, we need your help'

Bruce looked at all the bodies on the floor, Suddenly Oracle appeared from the flames with OracleBot, 'Aw, you scared to fight me?'

Suddenly the unconscious team all slowly awoke, 'Heroes, go into Selina and Ollie in that room' Bruce pointed to the left, the re-gained conscious heroes ran into the room with Selina and Ollie, who had regained consciousness.

'Bruce, we need to talk after this!' Selina shouted. OracleBot swiped her arm,

'Self Destruct'

'&#%'

'Get Down!'

'Edisni Tcurtsed Fles' Zatanna enchanted

Suddenly OracleBot exploded, but only herself exploded,

'YOU WANT TO PLAY GAMES NOW!'

'See, this is why Zatanna is better than Enchantress' Ollie told Selina,

Oracle blasted Zatanna and killed her,

'ZATANNA!' Bruce screamed, he ran over to her and held her in his arms,

Fire gasped, she blasted Oracle with all her powers,

'It's not enough Fire, it was never enough' Oracle smirked

'Why are you doing this?' Manhunter questioned the Brainiac inside Oracle.

'I saw the rage in this body, a perfect thing to posses, it's just like Indigo all over again, besides that, I hate all heroes' Brainiac's voice was a deeper, computerized version of Oracle's. Ice stepped forward to Fire, 'Together Bea'

Ice and Fire put their hands together, suddenly blue and green vibes surrounded them and within a couple of seconds, one woman was formed.

'What has happened?' Selina asked

'We have come together to create the woman--ION!'

"Ion" blasted Oracle, Oracle was slowly weakening,

'I have seen this before! If they carry on like this, they will die!' Hal shouted from the green room, trying to heal with his team mates.

'Bruce, take cover and make sure you don't loose Zatanna, I am awakening the Black Supergirl'

'What!' Selina ran out the room she was in,

'Selina, stand down, it's for the good of everyone here!'

'Can't we just call JLA or JSA!'

'Don't you think we tried that,

if you haven't noticed the outside world is all being held hostage by Brainiac! We need to kill Brainiac, even if it does mean taking down Barbara Gordon'

'NO! Barbara Gordon was a great hero among us, she was a great hero, a great leader and a great Woman! We will not let Brainiac stand in front of us, now Manhunter--STAND DOWN!'

Suddenly "Ion" spun round,

'The mission is almost complete, phase--'

"Ion" was blasted into the wall, behind her was Oracle,

'Just another one of my illusions' Oracle smiled,

Ion slowly got up 'This is a battle between me and you!'

'If you say so'

Selina scrunched her hands into fists, 'Manhunter, I can take you down'

'Listen Selina! I've been a BoP longer than you have been with Bruce! So don't tell me what to do'

'Kate, if you do this, your out and you will be arrested' Ollie told her,

'Why? For killing Brainiac?'

'You're not! Dark Supergirl is! You are going to be arrested for setting up the death of Barbara Gordon! No wonder your name is Manhunter!'

Kate laughed, Selina swung he leg up and whacked Manhunter in the face. Manhunter stumbled away, 'Sorry Kate'

Manhunter got out her sword, Selina kept dodging her moves,

'I've been a bust-ass chick before you were ever heard of!'

Selina grabbed the sword, she spun it round, so the other way faced Kate, Selina whacked Kate with it and Kate fell to the floor. Then, it happened.

BOOM

The room shook, Oracle was on the floor, Ion leaped over to her. 'Get up' Ion gritted through her teeth, Oracle got up, smoke coming from her body, 'Fire, Ice--'

Ion picked her up and got her by the neck, she leaped over to Zatanna,

'BRING BACK HER LIFE!'

'I…I can't' For some reason, Oracle's nose was now bleeding and her face all scuffed,

Suddenly Oracle dropped, she dropped to the floor. Brainiac had gone. Manhunter got up, she wiped the blood away, 'Ion' Ion spun round and Manhunter stuck a tazer in her, then Ion became Fire and Ice once again. 'We killed….Barbara Gordon'

'Bruce…I'm so sorry' Manhunter looked at Bruce who was standing,

Selina leaped towards Manhunter and grabbed her neck, 'Shut up! THIS WAS AL YOUR IDEA!'

SOON

The superhero aids came, the zipped up Oracle in a body bag, Commissioner said his lasts goodbye to her, before she was buried. Bruce refused to classify Zatanna as dead. He kept her and bought her to the JLA, he knows there is a way, somehow and someday that she will come alive and if she does, she can save Barbara Gordon. Fire and Ice were soon arrested but Ice was released on Presidential Pardon, rather than Fire who has committed crimes before. Supergirl had finally regained consciousness and accepted being in BoP. As for Manhunter--Manhunter realized she can't work with Selina and went solo, once again.

Batwoman decided to stay and help the League. Soon,

Selina realized this can still go on.

So--Supergirl, Lady Blackhawk and Ice continue to fight crime whilst Selina and Ollie as monitor.

Next Time:

The girls face against Marque--Cassandra Cain's long lost sister who demands to know where Batgirl is. Plus, will Bruce discover Selina's secret? And who is Selina after, Bruce or Ollie. Selina and Ollie start to have concerns on their children, can they give them the life they promised them? Shocking Secret!: Lady Shiva returns to face Marque but also tries to steal back Sin! And will the BoP last when The President blames the BoP for destruction of hero headquarters and the arrest of Fire?


	2. Pain

Sandra Woosan Marque

**Prologue **

Marque had been watching over Gotham City for days, no sign of Cassandra, had she got the wrong city? No. That's what her boss told her. 'Marque, have you found her'

Marque clicked her earpiece 'Not yet, I'm moving into Wayne Corp, if your facts are right, Bruce Wayne is the Batman'

'Ok' the voice buzzed out.

Marque chucked her binoculars away and got out a rope she aimed it and chucked it on to the top of Wayne Corp. Marque swung over there, she landed elegantly. 'Your costume holds the blades you wanted, now do the job, I want her back' The voice buzzed in, Marque smiled, leaped in, she was in the attic. Marque climbed in the vents, she slid along and stopped, she peeked through the vent holes and saw Bruce Wayne, on his own. He was tidying up some files and closing up his office. Suddenly Bruce lifted up a bat blade and chuck it up onto the vent, Marque gasped and the Vent crashed down.

'Better luck next time' Bruce smiled,

Marque leaped up, she kicked Bruce in the face and then jumped on him,

'Where is Cassandra Cain'

Bruce was being held down by Marque

'Listen Ninja Lady, I know your as good as Cassandra, but..'

Bruce smacked Marque's back with his leg and flipped her over, Marque screamed in pain,

'…I'm better'

Marque patted her back and wiped the blood away. She spun over Bruce and tried to punch him, Batman grabbed her fist, Marque swung her leg up and Bruce quickly dodged it, her foot was stuck in his computer,

'That was my favourite computer!' Bruce picked up his tea mug and smacked Marque round the head. Marque fell to the floor, un conscious.

'I should have my Batman suit here sometimes'

Batman got out his phone and dialed Selina's number.

'Selina, I've got some sort of Ninja here demanding to find Cassandra Cain, you got anything?'

'Hi to you to'

'Well?'

'Well when I put in Ninja looking for Cassandra Cain, it came up with 1256 results, so could you narrow it down?'

'Female, Dark Hair, Ninja chest piece, Chinese, umm is that enough?'

'Found her'

'Who is she?'

'Marque, her real name is not known, she is on of the greatest assassins on earth but obviously she's not if you took her down with a tea mug'

'How did you?'

'Camera's _EVERYWHERE_'

'Well thanks, but I think you need to send your team out to look for Cassandra before Marque finds her'

'What if she comes here'

'Then you will have to brush up on your fighting skills'

'I haven't fought hand-to-hand in years Bruce, how am I--'

'Your problem, unless you have any allies who is the greatest Ninja's'

'When you say allies, does..'

'Your not going to…'

'I so am, Bye'

Selina hung up. Marque slowly got up, Bruce helped her, 'Take the lift to the bottom floor, maybe you will find Cassandra there, now just go!'

Marque stabbed Bruce, 'If your lying, I will finish you off!' Marque stormed out. Bruce waited, then he smiled and opened his suit blazer and his shirt, underneath was a shielded torso.

Selina Kyle walked over to her team 'Team, we have got a problem, a ninja problem'

'We heard you on the phone, it's Marque'

Ice sat on the chair, looking miserable, 'Tora, what's wrong?'

'Why didn't you convince the President to let Bea free?'

'Tora, we couldn't and you know it'

'Shut up with your excuses! You let Fire stay there, what have you got against her! Is it because she has powers and you don't or that she will be a better woman than you will ever be!' Ice shouted at Selina,

Selina walked up to Ice, 'You take that back, NOW!'

'Not until you free Fire!'

'Freeing criminals is a crime, do you want us to go to jail!?'

'She isn't a CRIMINAL! If anyone is a criminal here, it's you! Stealing Jewellery, nearly killing Batgirl, Batman and Robin, I KNOW YOUR PAST! So don't tell me Fire is a criminal!'

'That's history! Ice get over the fact that Fire was put in jail! If you want to break her out that is fine by me. But you wont be my responsibility anymore!'

'Fine, I QUIT!' Ice shouted and stormed out.

'And that's how you deal with a frosty bitch'

Selina walked away, Zinda and Kara still gasping.

Selina wondered over to Ollie, 'You dealt with that well'

'Where are the kids'

'They are with Linda Park, relax'

'Thank you Ollie' Selina hugged Ollie,

'Come In?'

Selina's earpiece buzzed,

'Marque is on her way, I repeat she is on her way get your back up in!'

Suddenly Lady Blackhawk came flying through the lounge into the main room where Selina and Ollie were,

'Too Late' Selina gasped as she helped Lady Blackhawk up, Kara came flying in grabbing Marque, 'This is so easy'

'I didn't come un pre-pared'

Marque got out Kryptonite gloves and Punched Kara in the face. Kara flew back onto the table, 'Damn!'

'Ollie, take Kara away, me and Zinda will look after miss que over here' Selina instructed Ollie, 'MARQUE!' Marque punched Selina,

'Oh honey, I'm better than Bruce Wayne' Selina smiled, Lady Blackhawk spun round and went to kick Marque, 'Yawn' Marque flipped Lady Blackhawk over and pushed her down the tunnel emergency exit.

Lady Blackhawk crashed onto the floor, she was in metropolis,

'Nice slideways' She spoke to herself

Lady Blackhawk had no way of getting home, unless she visited the League.

It wasn't long since Lady Blackhawk had visit the league, ever since Zatanna and Barbara Gordon died.

Lady Blackhawk pressed on the buzzer, a voice spoke through a tiny speaker

'Hi Zinda, you and your team destroying our headquarters again?'

Zinda laughed, 'No, I was pushed through the emergency exit of my team by an evil ninja and I want a ride back to Gotham'

'Come on, it's late and cold, let me in' Zinda pleaded

Suddenly Zinda found herself in the building, 'I just need Kate'

Lady Blackhawk walked over to Batwoman,

'Have you got your motorbike, I just need it to get back'

'Well…'

Selina double kicked Marque, 'Stupid teenagers'

Marque smacked Selina in the face and tripped her legs up. Selina wiped the blood away and rubbed her back, 'Why do you want Cassandra Cain?'

'Why don't you tell Bruce the truth?

Selina gasped and shot her hand at Marque's neck. Selina reached and grabbed one of Zinda's cranes, Selina spun it round and then knocked Marque with it. Marque fell to the floor. Ollie and Kara walked back in the room, 'Is it clear?'

'Yeah'

Then there was a rumble coming from the emergency exit, everyone spun round as the rumble got louder, Suddenly a motorbike came crashing through the emergency exit, a woman was sitting on it but you couldn't tell who it was, the bike had jet engines on it. The bike flipped in the air and was crashing down, Kara gasped and put her hands up. Kara grabbed the bike. The woman lunged forward and then fell backwards off the bike.

'Who is it?' Kara chucked the motorbike down the emergency exit. Ollie walked over to the woman, he took of her helmet to reveal Lady Blackhawk, but unconscious,

'KARA! Do you want to join fire in jail!' Supergirl's mouth dropped,

'Guys, her motorbike was sabotaged with blue kryptonite, which controls Kryptonians' Ollie lunged out a piece of blue krypton, Kara suddenly stood up straight, she put her hands up,

'She's waiting for another motorbike' Ollie cracked open the kryptonite. Kara then gasped out of control, fumes flew out the krypton and disappeared, 'keep this in the safe'

Ollie walked out the main room and went up the stairs. Selina and Kara bent down next to Lady Blackhawk, 'Selina, we have to get her to hospital, I can feel her pulse getting slower'

'Kara, do you have any idea of who did this?' Kara twitched for a second,

'Well the last people to have Blue Kryptonite, were Black Canary, Superman, Bruce, but they wouldn't do anything to hurt Zinda' Kara explained,

Selina gasped, 'Kara, I just checked the warmth of Zinda's skin, it's cold, that means she was knocked out long before she came up here'

'So you think the jet's were turned on by someone?'

Selina flipped over Zinda's hands, on her gloves were mini stick pads

'Someone was trying to kill Zinda'

Kara walked over to the motorbike, 'Do you know anyone who uses this?' Kara pulled out an Batarang, 'Bruce…' Selina's mouth dropped, Selina and Kara leaped up, Ollie came racing in the room, 'I'm glad you figured it out, now come on, we have to get to Bruce'

Marque rubbed her head and got up, 'The Batarang' Marque muttered as she saw the Batarang, 'My Master succeeded!' Marque smirked,

Kara grabbed Marque's throat, Marque's gloves were missing,

'She's not dead, now tell me _Marque_ where did your master get those weapons'

Selina told Marque, Marque smirked and stayed silent,

'Backup' Selina muttered, whilst trying to hold back an grin.

Within a few seconds, the lift buzzed, the doors opened ad out stepped---Lady Shiva.

'So which one am I beating up?'

'This One' Selina pointed to Marque, Kara dropped Marque,

Marque kept smiling, without a warning, Lady Shiva grabbed Marque's two arms and held her two fingers to Marque's pressure point. 'I can kill you in three different ways'

'I know why you are really here, to get what you always wanted' Lady Shiva looked furious, she spun Marque round and smashed her out the emergency exit.

'Done'

'What was she talking about?'

'Nothing, now we need to get to Cassandra before she does'

'And by the way, is this meant to be the BoP?' Selina Snarled at looked at Supergirl, Selina and Ollie, 'And how's Sin doing?'

'Not turning out to be like you' Ollie replied,

'Why did you invite her' He whispered to Selina, Selina smiled,

'Thanks Sandra but, we don't need your help now'

'She's my daughter, just like Helena is yours'

Selina realized Lady Shiva had a point,

'But I need to see Bruce before we leave'

Selina got in the lift and left her acquaintances. Selina stopped at level 24, she stepped out and found her self in JLA HQ

'Nice slideways' Selina smiled

Selina wondered round, passing through the heroes, she stopped outside of Bruce's room.

Selina knocked. 'Come In' Bruce was in his batman costume, with the mask off.

Selina walked in and shut the door behind her,

'Me, Kara and Sandra are going to find Cassandra, whilst Ollie puts Zinda in hospital and looks after the kids, do you want to come?

'I've got a team to attend to, you know' Bruce replied,

Selina stayed silent, Bruce sighed and turned to her,

'Selina, what is up?'

'Look Bruce, I just come up here to ask if you wanted to come, ok, nothing more than that' Selina was frustrated,

'Oh, come on' Bruce rolled his eyes, Selina walked over to Bruce,

'Bruce, please, there is nothing between us'

'I've had enough with your mind games! What we had, Selina, was like nothing else on this planet'

'You love Zatanna, not me!'

'No, Selina, you have always been the one'

'I'm not the one, I'm a cheater, I'm one of the bad guys, we were never meant to be and what we had, that was nothing, it would of never of lasted'

'Then who is the father or Helena!' Bruce exclaimed,

'I've told you! Back then, I was a villain, doing anything I wanted to do, I don't know!'

'Selina, I thought you left your lies behind'

'Your not the father!'

Bruce grabbed Selina and kissed her, Selina pushed away,

'I've got a team to go to as well'

Selina looked at Bruce and then stormed out.

'Where's Helena!?' Bruce shouted after her.

'How's Zatanna doing?' Supergirl asked Selina when she got back on the jet,

'I don't know'

'The kids are with Diana'

'Yeah, can we just go?' Lady Shiva sounded frustrated,

'What's Ollie doing here anyway?' Selina wondered

'Well I managed to call Diana and Clark, they took Zinda and the kids'

'Well done' Selina smiled,

Ollie sat at the pilot seating and took off.

The girls sat down, 'Off we go then' Sandra sarcastically sounded excited.

'You choose to come'

'Only because I love my daughter and I don't want her to get hurt!'

'That's a first!' Ollie shouted,

Lady Shiva looked defensive, 'The other reason is…I want a place on the team'

'Your in'

'Just like that!' Supergirl shouted,

'Supergirl, we need a new team, that's why after this mission, I'm recruiting again'

'Fine by me' Ollie replied, he pressed the autopilot button and all the seatbelts came un-done, Selina stood up and walked over to a grey round table, she lay some photo's out,

'Here are the selection'

'Your kidding me' Supergirl looked astonished,

'If we manage to find any of these people, then yes maybe it will work'

'It will never work!' Ollie argued with Shiva for the sake of it,

'One current Batgirl and one ex Batgirl, another magic _girl_, a Robot lady and…'

'She won't do it' Shiva pointed to the last photo,

'She already said no' Ollie told Selina

'Trust me, I will convince her'

'Good luck'

Ollie walked over to the lounge area, Selina followed. Ollie shut the door behind Selina.

'What's wrong?'

'Selina, I don't know if I could give Sin the life I promised her, now that I'm caught up

in this'

'Ollie, it's going to be alright'

Ollie went over to the bar, he went round the bar and bent down to get some drinks,

'Ah!'

Ollie shot up, Selina was on the floor, un-conscious. Ollie ran over to her, he bent down and lifted her head on his lap, 'Selena?'

Ollie then heard a noise, he looked round, he turned back to Selina when suddenly he was quickly kicked in the face and knocked un-conscious.

Supergirl was on the phone to Cyclone, chatting, Lady Shiva was doing ti-chi. Lady Shiva posed into focus position. Lady Shiva had recently discovered the mind powers and can use 50% of her brain, rather than 20%, she is working for the big 100% which is unlimited control. Lady Shiva focused, she listened to the noises around her and the visual sites around her as well. Lady Shiva searched until she eventually sensed something, but something was blocking her focus. Lady Shiva fell out of focus position onto the floor. Supergirl stopped chatting and looked at Shiva, she hung up and walked over to her.

'Whats wrong?'

'I sense something'

A green light then shone upon Supergirl and Lady Shiva, Supergirl gasped and then fell onto the floor, 'stop…' a rock of krypton was chucked over to Kara.

Lady Shiva got up, 'well done'

A woman slowly appeared visible, 'I want the money'

The woman was Malaysian like Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva handed over the money,

'Where's sin?'

'With the Princess, Diana'

'Thanks'

The Malaysian woman got out a blade,

'But I think I would prefer her' The Malaysian woman smirked

'Nice try Kat'

Kat looked serious, she raised the blade and swiped it at Lady Shiva, Lady Shiva grabbed the blade and stuck it in Kat's chest,

'Sin's mine'

Lady Shiva opened the emergency exit, Kat flew out but not Lady Shiva, considering her mind powers, Lady Shiva threw the krypton out the plane to.

She shut the exit and ran into the transportation room.

Supergirl coughed, she quickly rose up,

'SHIVA!?'

She crashed into the teleportation room, she spotted Lady Shiva.

'I knew you couldn't be trusted!'

Kara blasted the teleportation tube with her laser blasts, Lady Shiva crashed out.

Lady Shiva shook her head, she looked up and saw Supergirl with Ollie and Selina, now re-gained conscious.

'You think you're smart' Selina smiled.

'But I didn't even do anything' Lady Shiva slowly got up,

'Oh really, how come Ollie just saw you pay an assassin and then kill her, claiming you want Sin' Selina smirked, Lady Shiva growled. She quickly got out a gun and shot it at Selina, twice. Selina gurgled and fell back into Ollie's arms. The bullets had hit her in the stomach. Selina grinned, she leaped over the three heroes and towards the emergency exit. Supergirl flew over to her and grabbed her.  
'SELINA! HOLD ON!'

Lady Shiva clutched Supergirl's neck.

Meanwhile......

Lady Blackhawk lay on the hospital bed, unconscious, a nurse came slowly into her room, she held the door open.

'Zinda, if you can hear me, a visitor is here to see you, I'll leave you two alone"

A slender woman came strutting into the room. The Nurse left and the woman sat on the stool next to the bed. The woman grabbed her neck and revealed a mask, she pulled It off to reveal, Kate Kane.

'Looks like your team is on the hunt for Batgirl, too bad Marque has already got to her'

Kate grabbed Lady Blackhawk's hand,

'I'm so sorry your last moments were with me' Kate leaned over Zinda, she slipped on some gloves, she smirked and then stood up straight. She walked away to reveal Zinda's life support had been cut. Kate slipped the mask back on.

Kate shut the doors behind her, she saw the padlock and grabbed it, she got out a laser pointer and blasted it at the lock, it quickly and quietly melted the lock onto the door, trapping Zinda inside. Kate got out her phone and flipped it up,

'Marque, sorry to hold you on the line, how's Cassandra holding up?'

Marque was on a big silver room, she leaned on a round black table, she smirked as she spoke in the phone.

"She's doing fine, good news, looks like Shiva betrayed Selina and her team mates, she's occupied with her, that leaves us more time, right, Boss?"

"Yes it certainly does. Kat had just been murdered, leaving us with

Double Dare and—" Marque gasped and dropped the phone, the phone smashed to the floor. Batgirl held a knife to her neck.

"Sister or no sister, you tell me what's going on or I will kill you"

Ollie held Selina, Selina cried as she knew her fate was coming.

"I love you, I love you Ollie"

"Shhh"

"On thing I have to say, Bruce, Bruce needs to look after Helena....."

"No, Selina, HANG ON!"

**FIVE MONTHS LATER…**

The Birds of Prey have become a massive hit,

with the resurrection of Zatanna. Selina Kyle was bought back to life by the Resurrection pit, but now she belongs to Talia Al Ghul, who she must obey. Zatanna was given the chance to bring back two fallen heroes, under the pressure of Batman, one of them was Barbara Gordon, who can now walk. The other, under the surprise of everyone, was Black Canary, considering she had been dead for quite some time, she reclined the option to join the League, instead re-joined Sin and her newly adopted daughter, Helena Kyle. Ollie and Black Canary's relationship is bad, they soon divorced and Green Arrow has disappeared, only to be gathering a small assassin team to get back Selina Kyle. Helena Kyle is now in care of Bruce Wayne and Lorna Shore. Barbara Gordon kept the alias Oracle and has been given new weapons from STAR labs.

Batwoman (aka Kate Kane) was assaulted and taken away by a mystery vigilante, after she was revealed to be Black Glove. Marque was killed by Lady Shiva, Lady Shiva then secretly met up with Lorna Shore, Batman/Bruce Wayne's lover.

Oracle has re-formed the Birds of Prey from time-to-time, ultimately deciding on

one line-up. Misfit, Huntress, Batgirl, Flamebird, and an on-off member, Supergirl. Oracle also sometimes participates in the action when needed, when in action she is referred to Batwoman. Oracle also wears a similar costume to Kate Kane's.

Sasha Bordeaux had gone now grown long hair, she tied it back in a ponytail, she had also donned her old purple cat suit costume, two guns resting in her belt, as well as herself holding a machine gun. Sasha walked over to a female figure in the shadows.

"She's not dead is she?" Sasha Bordeaux asked, observing the body of Kate Kane.

Cameron Chase strutted in, she held some files,

"I'm ready to go Ms Bordeaux" Cameron (aka

"Good, operation kill the Birds of Prey is set up then" Lady Shiva's voice boomed around the dark room.

"Well done for doing what I told you to do"

The dark female figure who lurked in the shadows smiled,

"No problem"

"So, you the Jade Canary or still Lady Shiva?" Gemini walked in, she wore a silk mini black dress and a long flowing black coat, she also had plain black stilettos.

"Jade Canary"

Jade Canary (formerly Lady Shiva) came slowly walking down a long flight of spiraling stairs. She wore a jade Malaysian outfit. She held a gun in her hand.

"May the Birds of Predators assemble" Jade Canary softly spoke.

Gemini slowly shifted into Lorna Shore. Cameron Chase walked out the room, preparing for the plan. The female figure stepped out from the shadows.

"You can take her away"

Sasha picked up the body and took her away,

"Have you tracked down the former members?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for your time F---"

"They don't call me that anymore"

"Right"

"Just call me Scandal" Beatriz Bonilla da Costa smirked,

"Okay, Scandal"

Birds of Prey – [L to R] Batwoman/Oracle, Batgirl, Huntress, Misfit, Flamebird, Supergirl

Birds of Predators – [L to R] Jade Canary, Sasha Bordeaux, Gemini/Lorna Shore, Cameron Chase, Scandal.

**Next Time:**

It's now come down to the last five issues of Birds of Prey! But before that happens, it's a special one-off Birds of Prey/Agents of the Arrow crossover! With the first Agents of the Arrow kicking in, they ask the Birds of Prey to help them win back Selina Kyle. Supergirl is un-available and Oracle is helping Cameron Chase. The team have to go through Talia and her league of assassins first. Plus, more action evolving the Birds Of Predators, as Lorna is "mugged" by a metahumans and Cameron Chase decides to team up with Oracle and solve the problem, she decides not to become Batwoman during the mission. Plus, Ice meats up with the new Scandal, their friendship breaks, but what does Scandal and Ice do to eachother?


End file.
